01630
}} is the 1,631st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 30 January, 1992. Plot Part 1 Joe and Frank greet Gordon, the photographer, who is going to take the Holiday Village brochure pictures. Sarah has changed her mind about what she and Jack are going as to the Woolpack party. It was going to be the owl & the pussycat, but now they are going as roundheads. Eric tells Elizabeth that his scheme led to her getting her job back and a pay rise. She knew that there had to be a reason for Alan's sudden change of heart and is not mad with Eric for interfering. Gordon is a little disappointed when he sees his models – Seth and Archie. He notices that Seth hasn't got any teeth. Alan has dressed up as Oliver Hardy (he would have been 100 years old today). Everyone gets ready to have their picture taken in summer clothes. Alan doesn't take his fancy dress off and everyone thinks that he is Hitler. Mark asks Melanie if she wants to work at the Woolpack for the night. He says that she can stay at his house if she can't get home. Alan does his Hardy impression, but is upset when Seth and Archie think that he is Fatty Arbuckle. Jack is roped into posing as a holiday maker with Lynn on his knee for the brochure. Part 2 Rachel tells Sarah about Jack and Lynn posing together. She warns Sarah to watch out for Lynn as she nearly broke her and Michael up. Kim refuses to do any more photographs. Rachel finds the extension in a mess when she arrives home. It is only half repainted as well. Elizabeth and Eric find themselves involved in the brochure photographs at the fish farm. Eric seems reluctant to be featured. Alan has changed his fancy dress into Charles II. Kim and Joe hatch a plot to catch the dry stone wall thieves. Archie has come to the fancy dress party as Ghandi, Seth and Bill are the Wright Brothers and Lynn is a pussycat. Frank is dressed as Charles I. This puts Alan out. Lynn is put out to see that Jack has not come as an owl. She has a bitchy exchange with Sarah. Michael gets annoyed when he hears Kim, Frank and Alan discussing his mum and Eric. They all think that they make an odd couple. Bill and Seth win the mens’ prize - a free pint. Alan comments that it will be twenty years before he wins another one after Seth says that it took that long to get a free pint out of Amos. Lynn gets the ladies prize. Sarah says that it's a pity she can't win them all. Mark takes Melanie home. She is a bit worried as she was under the impression that he lived with Jack and Sarah. Rachel comes downstairs and demands to know where Melanie is sleeping. Mark and Rachel row so Melanie asks for a taxi to take her home. Rachel tells Mark that he can't bring girls home, but he calls her a hypocrite because Michael is staying over. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes